The Gaurdian Of Love?
by PsychoSakura
Summary: Oh no... not more of this... Meiling comes and goes, we learn a little more about Bambiee, and we semi meet another new character! SXS EXT(not much now, lots in the next chapter) R+R!
1. Bambiee, Mashed Potatoes, and Other Insa...

The Love Gaurdian  
Chapter1: Bambiee, Mashed Potatoes, and other insanity  
  
Disclaimer: Nope. Dun Own Cardcaptor Sakura. If I did, I WOULD  
NOT be writing lame stories i'd be lounging in a hotub. So,   
(obviously) I do not Own Cardcaptor Sakura. K? Ok.  
  
A/N: This has seemed to cause confusion. My sister says that with  
a name like PsychoSakura, people are going to think that I'm a   
psychopath that is ready to kill at any second. This is not true at   
all. I am really a quiet, tolerant person. There are only two things  
that I could ever wish death to:  
Lame Author's notes(like this one)  
And...  
NELVANA!(i'd like to stuff a fish down that D@mn polar bear's throat!)  
*calms down* Anyway, these alligations of me being a psychopath ready  
to kill at any second are no means true.  
Enjoy The story,  
NotSoPsychoSakura  
  
'Same dream as always' I thought. I was standing on top of Tokyo  
Tower just as I did in so many dreams before. This usually meant that   
I was going to meet someone with magic powers, not as strong as myself,  
but people with magic. But this dream, in many ways, way very different.   
Instead of clowcards floating around, there were sparkling hearts. I   
looked around, but I was the only one that seemed to be in the dream.   
'No one trying to tell me something or anything like that.' I thought,  
continuing to look around. There was a flash of bright pink light. When  
the light fizzled out, I saw a ghostly figure with long, pink hair,   
wearing old time clothes. She stared at me with dazzling blue eyes for a   
moment and then she spoke in a thick spanish accent. "Sakura..." she said, paused, then continued  
"Soon you will be tested" 'Tested?' I asked puzzled "Thats all I can say."  
she said. 'If that's all you can say, why am I here?' I asked her starting  
to get irritated. She giggled naievely. "Silly, you're here because you   
are to be warned about your test!" 'Grrr... What test?' The one you and   
Sya-" She disapeared. I sighed. What kind of dream is this? I stood on the   
Tokyo tower waiting to wake up. I waited... and waited... and waited...  
  
...And Finally I woke up. Kero was screaming in my face (his breath really   
smelled too) and my alarm clock was going off. "SAAAKURA!!!  
YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I slapped Kero away   
from me, sat up and looked at the alarm clock. "7:55?!?!?!?!" I screamed   
"Ughhh..." he said rubbing his eye whish was now black "I tried to wake   
you up at seven, but you wouldn't get up. Keptsaying something about a   
'test'. Do you have a math test today, Sakura?" "No I... awww man I gotta  
get to school!" I yelled as I got up packed my bag and ran down the stairs.   
I bolted into the kitchen and grabbed a granola bar, practicly stuffed it   
into my mouth swallowed it and yelled "bye dad!" as I ran out of the front   
door. "Sakura, maybe you should change out of your pajamas" it was too late.   
I was gone. I bolted down the street as fast as I could, trying to get to   
school before the bell rang. I looked   
at my watch. I had exactly one minute before the bell rang. I finally got   
to school, and I made it into homeroom just as the bell rang. I walked to   
my seat, sat down and took my things out of my bag. The teacher walked in   
and sat down at the desk. She stared at me. and I could feel everyone else   
in the class staring at me as well. "hmm... Sakura? Syaoran?" "What?", we   
asked in unison. "Did   
you forget to change into your uniforms this morning, or are you dressed   
like fools on purpose?" I looked down at myself, and blushed. I was wearing  
my pajammas! I looked at Syaoran. He had the same expression on his face,  
and he too was in his pajamas. "Well?" Then we both started talking at the   
same time. I didn't know what Syaoran was saying, but here's what I said:  
"IwashavingthisstrangedreamaboutsomeoneandIsleptinandwhenIwokeupitwasfivetil  
eightsoIhurriedasfastasIcouldtogethere. Thats my story." Syaoran finished his   
one-long word speech right after I did. The teacher stared at us and   
sweatdropped. "I'll let you stay here with your pajamas on until lunch, then   
you can go home and change." "Ok." we said again in unison. "Ok... back to   
our original schedule. Today we have a new student from spain." There was   
scattered chatter. I looked over at Tomoyo who looked at eriol who looked at   
Syaoran "An exchange student in Feburaray?" I asked Tomoyo, who sat next to me.   
"Must be connected to clow cards" Syaoran said. He continued, "I can feel a red   
aura." Ms. Micchal continued her speech. "I'd like you all to meet Bambiee Reed."  
A girl with thick, curly, pink hair that stretched down past her knees and dazzling  
blue eyes walked into the classroom and stood next to the teacher. She was a whole   
foot taller than the teacher, which was really tall,because the teacher was about 5'   
tall. "Do you have anything you'd like to say to the class?"Ms. Micchal asked looking   
up at her. "Uh... Yes?" The girl spoke with a thick spanish accent. "What would that   
be?" She frowned, as her eyes scanned the room. Her eyes set on Eriol, and she smiled.   
"I'd like to tell my clow that he is going to be surprised when he sees what I have   
for him." Everyone in the classroom sweatdropped accept for Tomoyo, Syaoran, Eriol and   
I. We gasped, opened our eyes wide (like this: O.O) and Eriol gulped. "But Bambiee, we   
have no clow in this class" Mi Micchal said, scratching the back of her head. "He knows   
who he is." she said simply, then she went and set down next to Eriol, who was keeping   
a watchful eye on her.   
  
The rest of the morning was basicly uneventful, accept for the occasional glare from   
Syaoran to Bambiee, which she returned perfectly. By lunch, Tomoyo was threatening to   
kill her if she laid a finger on 'Her Eriol'. Syaoran and I went to our homes and   
changed into our school uniforms, and we met up with Tomoyom, Eriol and Bambiee.   
Tomoyo and Eriol were sitting at a lunch table, Eriol with a big tub of mashed   
potatoes in front of him. Bambiee was sitting on the groung doing what looked   
like meditating.. Syaoran and I walked up to them. I looked at all of the mashed   
potatoes and asked Eriol "Going on a all mashed potato diet?" "No, this was Bambiee's   
gift to 'clow'" Tomoyo said, chuckling. "Why would she give you mashed potatoes?"   
Syaoran asked him, trying not to laugh. Bambiee started making a loud humming sound,   
then stopped. Eriol sighed "It's a long story..."  
  
Whaddya think? was it good? did it suck? you tell me! I didn't take much time to   
write this, so it won't be very good. And my writing skills could be compared to   
those of a monkey, but please tell me what you think!Flames welcome! I will continue   
if I get 5 positive reviews so R+R!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Bambiee's 'Clow'nections

The Love Guardian?  
Chapter 2:Bambiee's 'Clow'nections  
  
Disclaimer:Don't own cardcaptor sakura. But I do own Bambiee,and  
all other characters not in the actual ccs.  
  
A/N:This chapter is wierd. Meiling is going to pop out of nowhere,  
and Eriol explains his lovely 'gift' we will also find out what Bambiee's   
connections to the clow cards are. So, If ya wanna do dat, read this   
chapter and remember... R+R!!!!!  
PsychoSakura  
  
  
"It's a long story..." Eriol said sweatdropping. "We've got a half an   
hour til the bell rings" Tomoyo said matter-of-factly. Eriol thought for   
a moment. "Maybe I'll just project the story using magic." Then, a strange   
feeling came inside my head and I could se black and white pictures in my   
brain. This is what they explained...  
  
"Ughhh, master, I don't even see why we need a guardian for this," Kero   
said floating over to where ClowReed sat, writing something down. "Trust me,   
Keroberos, It's nescisarry for the future." An explosion could be heard, and   
some coughing. when the smoke cleared from the scene, there was a   
beautiful young girl with pink angel wings. She was wearing what looked like   
a bathing suit, a small shirt that showed her stomach, and a wrap-around skirt.   
She had long hair that was pinned back with what looked like roses. Clow smiled.   
"Keroberos, i'd like you to meet Merloovie, the moon guardian of love." Kero   
sat there, astonished, staring at Clow's new creation. "Here." Clow said,   
handing the guardian a bowl of mashed potatoes. "Oh! A gift for me? Thank You so   
much!!!" At this, Clow and Kero both sweatdropped, and the memory fizzled out.  
  
"So... what does that have to do with this?" I asked him, picking up the bucket   
of mashed potatoes "Well, as you could see, Merloovie wasn't a very bright person  
and her reincarnation isn't very bright either. She thinks that when you see someone   
you know and havent seen them a long time, you give them mashed potatoes." Eriol   
said, putting his head on the lunch table. "If she's a guardian, how can she be a   
reincarnation?" Sysorsn asked thoughtfully. "She was constructed from a regular   
person, so she has the power to die and be reincarnated. Unlike Kero, who will live   
forever, because he is made of pure magic. It's actually quite simple." He finished his   
explanation, only to find that Bambiee had woken up from her trance, and   
was using magic. "What's she doing?" Tomoyo asked, looking at Bambiee. "She's   
summoning something... OH NO! WE'VE GOT TO STOP HER!!!"  
"What's she summoning?" I asked, getting ready to use the cards if I had to.  
He was about to tell me, but it was too late. I looked to see who she 'summoned'...  
Oh boy... worse than the worst nightmare kmown to mankind... it was Meiling..  
At the sight of us, she ran over, pushed me off the bench(I was sitting next to   
Syaoran, and enjoying it, too!), sat town and latched on to Syaoran's arm.  
I don't like this Bambiee... I REALLY do not like her. I got up, dusted  
my self off, and sat down next to Tomoyo, cramming the whole situation up.  
I looked over at Syaoran, whe mouthed "Help Me". Bambiee walked over   
and sat down on the other sidfe of Syaoran and scooted way over causing   
Meiling to fall off of the other end. "Sakura snap out of it!"   
  
I zoned back in to hear a strange chinese battle cry. I looked around and saw   
that Meiling and Bambiee were about to fight! Bambiee was giving Meiling a   
glare that could compare with Syaoran's Glare Of Death. Meiling smirked.  
"Since I KNOW that you can't fight, I'm going to go easy on you and just fight   
like a girl. Bambiee fell over with laughter at this. "Just fight like a girl... HAHAHA  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Meiling went over and tried to punch   
Bambiee as she stood up, but a forcefield blocked Meiling's punch and sent her   
flying into the nearest tree. (sorry Meiling fans, but I love to bring pain to the original   
hell bitch! MWAHAHAHA!) She quickly stood up, and ran back over to where Bambiee   
was standing. She tried to pull a lock of her hair, and strangely disapeared. Bambiee   
looked around. "Where did she go?" "Back to hong Kong." We all turned around to see  
a girl with short dark blue hair with serious eyes. Eriol banged his haed on the picnic   
table. "This is a complete and total nightmare..."  
  
  
FINISHED WITH CHAPTER 2! I think this would be considered a cliffhanger.. anyway,  
R+R, and if you have any Ideas, email 'em to me @ psycho_sakura@yahoo.com.   
Til next time,  
Ja! 


End file.
